The Genius Fire Girl
by Flying Mockingjay
Summary: Katniss creates a plan, and it's working.
1. Brillance

**Please, please comment! It would mean so much! I hope you all like! Thank you! **

They found me. I get up out of the water, and head to the nearest tree. Thank god it was a big one. My feet almost slip while I'm climbing. The tree is soaking wet from the rain. I can hear them gain on my now. I see Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, and Peeta. I avoid making eye contact with Peeta, that monster. Glimmer takes her sheath of arrows – I should have gotten those! – and tries to shoot me. It completely misses, what pathetic talent. She grumbles and steps back so Marvel can take a turn.

"I'm gonna catch you Fire Girl." He snarls. "And when I do, people won't even recognize you anymore."

"Shut up, Spearboy." I shoot back, but I want to smack my head. Don't say that to a Career!

He ignores my insult and starts climbing. I hold onto a branch and try to climb higher, but I know he can't catch me, because the branches are weak and the tree is slippery. I hear the crack, and see Marvel falling to the ground.

"Dammit!" he says. I smile meanly at him, and he just mutters to himself. The Careers start arguing about who's going to go next, but then Clove speaks up.

"Guys, she's not gonna go anywhere, so what's the point? Let's sleep over there for the night, and see what she's up to in the morning." Cato nods.

"I'll stay guard." He says. The Careers eventually fall asleep, and I do the same. But suddenly, I'm awake to a noise. "Katniss." Someone whispers.

I look down and see Cato beckoning toward me. "Come down." I shake my head. I'm not stupid! Even an idiot would know not to go near the biggest and strongest tribute in the Games.

"Katniss, I won't hurt you." He takes his sword and puts it in a bush. He holds his hands up, as if he's surrendering.

"See?" I still refuse, because he'll probably snap my neck or use some other method to kill me.

"Please Katniss." I think for a moment.

"Only one consideration." I say.

Cato raises an eyebrow. "And that would be?" he looks like he's irrated at me right now.

"You let me join you're Career pack."

Now it's Cato's turn to think. "Fine." He says. "Promise?" "Promise."

I slowly climb down. My plan is working so far.


	2. Mayhem

When I'm on the ground, Cato doesn't move.

"I'm sleeping over there, you can sleep where ever you want." He takes his sleeping bag and climbs into it. I sleep on the ground, but when he's fully asleep, I creep silently up the tree. I take a knife and saw it back and forth. A tracker jacker comes out of the hive and stings my left leg. I almost yelp, but I dare not.

I'm almost done, when Marvel stirs, and I hold my breath. The only sound is the hum from the nest. He falls fully back to sleep and I continue.

The hive gets caught on a branch, and it falls to the ground. Everyone else except Cato, who was sleeping far away from them get up. "Help!" Glimmer screams, and she falls to the ground , overpowered by the tracker jackers. Clove is just about to escape when a swarm of them cover her face and she too falls. Marvel dies before he can even get up. I see Glimmer and Clove's body and I turn away. I climb down and start to head off, when a hand stops me. It's Cato.

He pushes me against the tree trunk. "Why the hell did you kill my alliance?" he shakes me. "Huh?" I try to answer. "My plan was to kill all the Careers but you." And it's true. I don't know why, but I want to keep Cato alive, the moment I saw him.

Cato's anger turns to confusion. "What?" I tell him again, and he understands. He turns around and the hovercraft is picking up Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel.

"Well, at least now there's less tributes to face." I burst out laughing, but I quickly stop. I am not a Career. I don't even know why I did this, but I just had to.

"Do you like me?" he says, and my whole body seems to stop functioning.


	3. Waiting

He's waiting for answer, so I just shrug. But Cato's not leaving without a good one.

"Katniss, be honest. Do you or not?" He's now gritting his teeth, and I'm afraid he's going to punch me.

"Well do you like me?" I blurt out. Now it's Cato's turn to freeze.

"No! Don't be absurd!" I become angry.

"Neither do I! Why don't you just go!" Tears are streaming down my face. "Go!"

Cato pushes me to the ground. He grabs his sword and points it towards my neck.

"Fine, kill me!" I yell. Cato's face becomes sad, with a mixture of fury.

"No! This is wrong! Kill me!" He tosses me my sheath. "Go on, shoot! I don't give a damn!" I grab an arrow and I'm just about to let it fly when I stop.

"No, we're both wrong." I say. Cato gets back up on his feet.

"Katniss, you're the most amazing thing I have ever seen." He takes my hand. "Please, don't go."

He opens his arms out, and I don't hesitate. We hug each other, and we stay like that until the sun sets down.

**So, do you like it? Do you think there should be another chapter or not? Please comment and tell me what I should do next! :)**

**P.S. Did I mention what happens to Peeta? Haha you'll probably find out in the next chapter!  
**


	4. Thanks For The Reviews!

**I just wanted to say thanks and reply to the reviews people had posted. I thank everyone so much! And thanks to my anon review, melnormemelnorme!**

Paige Mellark: Peeta will be in the next chapter!

Anla'shok: Thanks for the review! And it really helped! :)

MiSSxMELON: Cato loves Katniss!

sMoShFiRe: Thanks, I will soon!

OnlyClove: Thank you!

BowArrows: Hey thanks! And lol! :D

melnormemelnorme: Thanks for answering my questions, I guess! ;)


End file.
